A Chance: What If (Teaser)
by guerilla sam
Summary: So what happens when the undisputed most deadliest man on the planet goes to another universe and meets other versions of himself. Some better off than he was, some not so much. What if while doing that he also had to face undefinable monsters that can end the infinite number possibilities in existence? One thing is for sure is that he'll find it to be a big pain in the ass.


**This a teaser for a story I want to do in the future. It's a sequel to a chance so it may hint at some spoilers to how the other story will end.**

 **That I may or may not do. It was inspired by Operation BLAZE by xbaumann where his Ichika goes around to other universes, collecting artifacts and women.**

 **Basically just a mass crossover in the normal section.**

 **While this story will have crossovers the first few chapters will be 'What-if' stories involving the IS cannon.**

 **The reason he's out and about in the multiverse can basically be called Eldritch abomination hunting. Which if he fails everything and anything ends horribly.**

 **Like a Fan-fic for Fan-fics.**

 **But this teaser shows his first encounter with the cannon cast.**

* * *

A man around the age of twenty four tossed a signal flare to divert the a couple of target seeking missiles and rolled out of the way of the explosion. A maneuver inspired by aircraft missile counter measures.

The man himself was of Asian, or more specifically Japanese descent. Though if you were to ask him he would reply with 'I'm African'. Usually leaving the one who asked immensely confused.

He wore tactical gear one might find on modern soldiers along with a grey baseball cap that was angled in a way that concealed the top part of his face. Though a lack of uniform implied private service such as paramilitary or contractor work. In other words he was a mercenary. Another item you wouldn't find on regular soldiers is the katana styled sword he had slung across his back.

This is strange choice for someone on the modern battlefield. But he has his reasons.

An incredibly experienced and skilled one at that, despite his young age. Though one would only need to look at the battle he was in. Right now, he was facing what is considered the most advanced weapon in the world to the point that they were internationally banned to from use in warfare.

Did not keep it from becoming the centerpiece of modern society. Thanks in part to a sports event that rivals the Olympics in popularity. Where pilots of the weapon would go at each other gladiator style for the whole world to see.

It was called the Infinite Stratos, a hyper advanced Exo skeleton that seemed to give the laws of physics the finger. It had more firepower than a tank battalion and a better deterrent than a nuke.

Despite this the man showed no fear. One might think his calmness was sign of lunacy, or headstrong idiocy. But part of his experience was taking down these things. In much greater numbers and in some cases better quality in both pilot and machine. Though that was when he was not worried about the pilots safety and only went for the kill.

His situation right now required bit more finesse. But it shouldn't be too much of a stretch for someone regarded as the best soldier in the world. However one thing does surprise him.

For whatever reason the I.S. can only be piloted by women, for an unknown reason. Personally he thinks it's because the creator was pain in the ass. And not just because of his personal issues with the rabbit.

But here was the exception to the rule. A male pilot, and someone he has a connection with in an unbelievable way.

He and the other pilots who were all female were on guard. Mainly cause up till now he's managed to evade all their attacks. From what he can tell this place still thinks the I.S. is invincible, he is almost casually proving that theory wrong.

That probably unsettles them. Unintended psychological warfare. Point in his favor because if these girls are anything like their counterparts are on his world then they usually fly off the rails at the slightest provocation. Which he can take advantage off.

But he wasn't here to fight them, or at all. He was hunting a monster so ghastly that his mind couldn't perceive it's true form in order to protect itself. A creature from beyond time, space, and reason. It's loose in this world and he has to kill it before bad things happen.

Which would be easier if where he ended up wasn't in the middle of the friggen I.S. Academy during the students private training time! This was not by choice, and he was going to try to explain himself.

But as told earlier these girls fly off the rails easily and attacked before he got a chance. Since now he relaxed his combat stance in attempt to show he meant to harm.

"Okay listen why don't we all-" he began but was interrupted by a crimson energy sword being wielded by a crimson I.S. swung at him. He felt the heat from the blade as he narrowly dodged. He bounced back to gain some distance. She probably saw a chance to attack when he relaxed his guard.

Fits her personality as the fight junkie girl from his childhood. Her name was Houki

"That was rude." He said dryly, long since use to people trying to kill him. "Listen I don't mean you any harm so if we all just calm down..."

"We will do that once we've taken you into custody." Said a girl with a British accent in blue I.S.. her name was chell or cell something like that, he didn't get know her back on his world because she had an irrational fear of him and his feats. "You have trespassed upon our Academy, if you surrender yourself now you can get off with only a decade in prison."

That was no go, most likely if they imprison him he's going be stuck there until the beast he was chasing wrecks this place.

"I didn't want to be here." Said the Merc with a sigh. "And if you'd let me explain-"

"As if, you probably just some pervert who came here to spy on kidnap the girls here." Said another girl, she was of short stature which was ironic considering how she had one of the larger I.S. frames in the group. Her name was Rin, another childhood friend of his. She was prone to throwing overly exaggerated accusations when she was upset.

Going five against one. When the one doesn't have an I.S. of own. This was probably a big (but unintentional) insult to their pride. Especially since they don't know what he's capable of. To them he was some random heavily armed intruder.

That being said the accusation pissed him off a bit.

He's done being nice, these girls weren't going to listen and the guy wasn't stepping in.

"Don't flatter yourselves." He said flatly. This had the desired effect of irking the girls. And while they were physically attractive, he wasn't fully attracted to them because from the short interaction that they were a bunch of bitches. Which isn't a far cry from how they act back in his world he just by some coincidence get past their social wall and become friends with them before he saw their ugly side.

Save for the girl in the orange I.S.. Since personalities seemed to have carried over she was probably the angel level kind girl she was back in his universe.

However that insult spurred them into action. Rin came in first with two large Chinese broadsword combined to make a deadly staff.

But like all the other melee attacks he dodged it with little effort. He also took this time to take care of her ranged capability. Another point in his favor is that he knows the tricks of the I.S. they were using.

In his world they were currently on a fifth generation. Development had seriously slowed down and was split in developing anti- I.S. weaponry for conventional forces. Mainly because the governments are tired of paying him to wreck what should have been the pride and joy of their R&D departments every time one goes rogue.

He also thinks that maybe they should do better job of screening their pilots. He swears every pilot has hair trigger temper or a hidden agenda. That's the exact opposite thing you want flying advanced weaponry.

He took two canisters from his belt and primed them then attached them to Rins floating orbs which housed her shock cannons. He attached the first and it hooked on magnetically. Then he jumped back to avoid a retaliatory swipe before connecting it to the other shock cannon. Then got some distance between them.

Two successive explosions happened severely damaging the shock cannons rendering them inoperable. Next thing he noticed were four blue bits flying at him. Bits that he knew shot lasers and came from the Blue Tears. Still can't recall the pilot's name though.

In one smooth motion he drew his sidearm which was a heavily customized colt 1911 passed down to him from his adoptive father. He lined up the bits and with astounding accuracy and rate of fire he hit the four drones mid flight.

While normal bullets wouldn't have much of effect on the bits he was using HEAP(High explosive armor piercing) rounds. He paid a gun nut friend of his to develop and created in case he went up against mutants. They also work pretty well against I.S. armor too.

He looked back at the origin point and saw the Blue tears and Laura. Their I.S. was suited for long range and weren't able to fire on him due to his close proximity to their allies. They were decently close too. A step out of the melee zone but not far enough to where their main weapons would be effective. So no rail gun, and he should be able to handle the laser rifle pretty easily.

Notably they looked very stunned at his marksmanship.

However three more I.S. were coming at him. They were Houki, Charlotte, and the kid. From the other side Rin managed to pick herself up and charge. This looked like a pincer attack. Seemed like they realized he was dangerous to take one on one.

Looks like one of them had some sense in them. Probably the male pilot.

However he was prepared for this. The general key to defeating an I.S. is to not attack directly but to pick it apart. Destroying weapons, add ons, joints. Also use non lethal tactical equipment.

Like the flash bang he was now holding. He nonchalantly primed and tossed it at Rin before turning to face the other three.

He heard flash bang go off along with a surprised yelp. And what sounded like a heavy metal object tumbling on the ground.

Sure enough Rin and her I.S. went rolling past him right into the approaching trio who reacted to late dodge making them crash into pile. The mercenary looked at his handiwork.

"Pfft…" he let out trying to hold in his laughter. He knew he was in a fight obviously outnumbered and outgunned. Where one wrong move could mean serious injury. But there was just something so funny about an I.S. pile up and their struggle to untangle their machines.

He 's sure they'll figure out two deactivate and redeploy their I.S….eventually.

But before that happens he has two others to worry about. The long ranged duo. He figures he should do some damage to them while he has the breathing space.

The two were watching with disbelief on their faces. They were having one sided fight against them. Only they weren't ones curb stomping. He ran at them, breaking them out of their stupor.

The Blue tears tried to shoot him with her laser rifle but he was able to dodge.

Now he didn't dodge the laser himself similarly to how he doesn't dodge bullets. He instead watches the weapon judges the trajectory and moves when he sees a trigger squeeze. But it does give others the impression he was superhuman when they don't know the trick.

That's when he brought his sidearm and fired three more shots at the blue tears. Specifically her rifle. He was able to get all three rounds down the muzzle and they detonated half way down the weapon no doubt damaging the internals. He holstered the weapon in stride.

That's when wires shot out from Laura's I.S. and he had to jump out of the way pausing his advanced. Before he could continue his charge. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

The male pilot was coming at him now. Looks like they got themselves untangled. Though this did give him an idea.

He could end this right now.

He noted that he didn't have weapon. Looks like this guy was trying t take him alive. At least a bit more earnestly than the others. However that was what he needed.

The mercenary grabbed the attackers gauntlet and to the surprise of everyone watching flipped the I.S. over his head and slammed down on the ground. Without skipping a beat he upholstered his side arm once gain and pressed it to the pilots face. Which made him freeze.

"ICHIKA!" yelled Houki alarmed.

"Alright listen up, here's what they don't teach about an I.S.." said the merc "Your shields aren't perfect, if I press gun to a pilots head even with a deployed I.S. it will kill him. But like I said before I'd like to explain myself."

Everyone was staring at him in shock. Not because he just fought them without using an I.S.. not because he literally flipped one over his shoulder. But it was because of his face.

His hat which miraculously stayed on throughout the fight was knocked off when he flipped Ichika and his I.S. over his shoulder. The first things the girls noted was the uncanny resemblance between the two men.

The mercenary looked like an older more mature version of the pilot.

"Who…who are you?" asked Ichika staring up stunned.

The older man sighed.

"My name is Ichika Sevchenko." He replied calmly with a slight smirk. "I'm you from another universe."

* * *

 **And done this is sort of teaser for a sequel to A Chance**

 **So tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
